Close Door
by G-DiP
Summary: Sequel to Patient. I change the timeline a bit so instead of a long time between these two episodes, they're consecutive days. When a door is shut close, usually another opens. Calleigh/Natalia, DuVista. feedbacks are appreciate!


**Title:**_Close door 1/2 _

Pairing:Calleigh/Natalia

Fandom**: **CSI: Miami

Rating**: **NC17

Disclaimer**: **I don't own them.No infringement intended.

Spoiler**: **Take place after "Curse of the Coffin" and "High Octane".

Author's note(s)**: **Sequel to _Patient. _I change the timeline a bit so instead of a long time between these two episodes, they're consecutive days.

Summary: **When a door is shut close, usually another opens.**

**Thanks: **My amazing beta sijekai, thanks girl you're the best! 

**Archiving:** DuVista and Caltalia

**By: **Georgina Di Pego aka **g_dip**

The Gilman case had left the whole team exhausted, such a grotesques C.O.D as decapitation was never nice to work with; especially if the victim was teenager. So much life wasted, and a whole future destroy by a barbaric demonstration of cruelty.

It had been a long day and they all were waiting for it to end, to finally relax and forget all about it, all except for the ladies in the team; both of them were anxious, and they weren't too sure if they wanted the day to finish.

There was a simple explanation to it; because at the end of that day, after waiting for twenty-four hours, the tox results of Natalia Boa Vista were going to be delivered to her. Meaning, her and her new found love were going to find out if Natalia had been infected by any of the samples of blood that she had been working on before an unfortunate accident had spread them all over her skin.

It wasn't that they didn't want to know the results; the truth to be told, they were terrified by what they might reveal. The idea of a single sheet of paper containing their whole future, was something that neither of them could handle.

But despite this fear, the day reach to an end, and now Natalia and Calleigh where sitting on the sofa, staring at a brown envelope, unable to open it up to look at what it contained. The wait was over, they didn't need to be patient any more, but in this moment, neither one could end the agonizing wait, too worried that it might be bad news.

Natalia felt like when she went through the whole trail of her ex-husband. The uncertainty and fears of finding out if she was going to get away of her abuser or a really possibility of dying (due to his increasing violent behavior) or be free to rebuild her life from zero.

This was the same thing all over again, except this time she really had a reason to fight for, the last time if it weren't for her sisters, everything would have been different. If it weren't for her little sister Anya, who had told her that without her she was lost, Natalia wouldn't have done anything. But this time she didn't need someone telling her to fight for her life, this time she had Calleigh, her love. Nevertheless, this time she couldn't fight for her life, there was nothing she could do if the results show same kind of disease. She couldn't change the results. Then again this it wasn't going to stop her from trying to get better. So with a trembling hand Natalia reach for the envelop.

Taking a deep breath, she tries to calm herself.

"_This is worst than last time." _Natalia thought _"At least, last time someone else read the results, not me! I can't to this…" _

"You don't have to do this by yourself Talia. I'm here with you now; **together we can!**"

Natalia was marveled at how this woman knew her so well.

"You're right" was the simple response.

Thanking her love, Natalia was much calmer as she returned to the envelope in her hands.

When she finely opened it, she felt a tremor through her body until Calleigh's hand settled in the small of her back. Sensing a warmth take over her, Natalia made her mind.

"_This is now or never"_ Letting free a breath that she hasn't realize she was holding, Natalia turned to Calleigh. "Move in with me, no matter what the results are, please Leigh, move in with me. I love you so much!"

Trying and failing miserably to hold her tears at bay, Calleigh launched herself into her lover's arms and covered Natalia's face with tears and the sweetest kisses. "Talia…I…Yes! I would love to!"

"You don't think it is too fast?"

"I don't care, I know for sure that I love you, and that I want to be with you **no matter what! **I give a damn if someone thinks that we're going too fast; as long as I'm with you, everything will be all right."

It was now or never, Natalia pull out the results holding once again, her breath and ultimately looked at them.

Tears began to fall freely from both pair of eyes. They couldn't believe it.

By mutual agreement, and unspoken passion, both lovers led each other to _their_ bedroom. The need for feel in control of something, anything, taking over them and so marking the beginning of a restless fight for dominance, with neither one wanting to submit to the other.

Clothes went flying as the lovers lust took over.

"You're my now and forever, no matter what!" Growled Calleigh into her love's ear, as she pinned Natalia to the closest wall.

"So are you" Was Natalia's only response while she spun them around.

"Yeeesss…" Calleigh's whisper turned to a sigh of pleasure as Natalia's hands ghosted down her abdomen finally reaching, through damp golden curls, heat and wetness that only belonged to her, forever.

Thrusting hard and deep Natalia leaded Calleigh to the oblivion, following right behind.

TBC


End file.
